


Downtown

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bloodfist was Dan's gang name, Gang! AU, M/M, They have a dog named Winona, Writer! Phil, bad boy! Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Dan 'bloodfist' Howell left his gang at the ripe age of twenty-four to elope with the love of his life, Phil Lester, a beginning writer.But one day there peaceful life is interrupted when one of his old gang mates shows up at his door begging for his help. It's an offer he can't refuse.What happens when Phil's supposed big break is to investigate the two rival gangs history?What happens when he's abducted by the gang and Dan will do anything to get him back?





	1. Job interviews and clues

"Dan you've got to walk Winona today, I've got to get to that job interview". Phil Lester spoke to his husband, as he hurried around their flat to get ready for his third job interview of that month. 

"Mhmm". Dan murmured, burrowing deeper under the blankets. It was seven AM on a Saturday and all he wanted to do was sleep in and cuddle with his husband. 

"Dan". Phil said again, his voice breaking through layers of blankets. There was a small movement next to him and before he had time to think about it, the covers were ripped from over him. "Daaaan". Phil whines. "Come on, you've got to walk her now or she'll pee in the flat". 

Phil made a good point, Dan decided as he sits up, groaning tiredly. He grumbled something about Saturday's and sleeping in before getting up and stretching. He stumbled into the kitchen, pleased to see that a cup of his favorite tea had been made. 

He grabbed it, taking a sip and moaning in delight. Phil walked up on him from behind, snaking his arms around Dan's shoulders. "You didn't think I forgot about you sweetheart?".

Dan rolled his eyes, not responding and sipping some more tea, getting a good look at Phil as he went over to grab some more things. Simple outfit. Black formal pants, white shirt that would definitely be ruined once the day was over, a black tie(Thank goodness Dan convinced him to wear that one instead of the one with the mustaches) and dress shoes. A formal/casual attire if you will.

"I'm off love". Phil says, grabbing his briefcase full of papers Dan assumes. He gives Dan a hug, Dan gives him a kiss for good luck and he's off. 

Dan is still staring off after him when Winona barks, dropping her leash at his feet. 'Take me for a walk'. She seemed to say as she barked. 

"I'm guessing you want a walk?". A series of barks answers him. "I'm guessing that's a yes". 

She jumps around his feet, nearly tripling him once and he commands her to sit. "At least let me put something on". He's only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Certainly not dog walking material.

"He puts on jeans and sneakers, and trades his white t-shirt for a black one. "Alright girl. Now I'm ready". He manages to keep her still long enough to clip the leash on her collar and they were off. 

-|-

"Hold on Win, I gotta get the mail first. Geez". Dan grumbled, holding the dogs leash firmly. He rummaged around in his pocket before pulling out a key and inserting it into the mailbox lock. It opened, and he sighed inside feeling for anything. Nothing. 

Wait. Something.

He pulls out a slip of paper, that's not even in an envelope. It's blank. He turns it over. In small handwringing he can see words. "I'll be there soon". He reads aloud. 

"Weird". He mumbles, and crumples the paper into a ball. "Probably some annoying kid prank". He says to himself. Still he shoves the paper ball into his pocket

Winona barks several times and begins tugging him away from the mailbox. "Okay okay I'm coming". He locks the mailbox and follows her along the similar path to the dog park, glancing back at the mailbox one last time


	2. Job interviews and third times the charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil goes to his job interview!

Phil made it into the large office building just in time before the rain started pelting down. He closed the umbrella he had and shook it off, sealing it in the long plastic bag he had for wet umbrellas. 

"Phew!". He sighed, adjusting his grip on his briefcase. He straightened his tie and suit before walking up to the front desk. 

A woman there, who was much older then him, looked up from her computer. She raised an eyebrow and Phil recognized she was asking silently what he wanted. "Oh! I um.. I'm here for the job interview. For newswriter". He stuttered. 

The lady nodded looking back down. "Third floor, second door on the left and his office says 'Mr. Smalls on it. Unmissable".

Phil nodded and walked off. 

-|-

"Mr. Smalls". Phil mumbles, standing outside the office door. He takes a deep breath in trying to psych himself up. "Alright. I got this!".

He knocks on the door and waits. 

"Who is it?". A deep voice calls from the office. Phil swallowed nervously. "I'm here for the job interview". 

There's silence for a moment. Then "Come in". Phil straightens himself and walks into the office. 

-|-

"Name?".

"Phillip Lester".

"Age?".

"30".

"And your here for the job as News Writer on our online website, correct?".

"Yes sir".

Phil felt like he was being grilled. The man, who could be his new boss, was tall and dark skinned and had a professional haircut. 

He had a Loud deep voice, contrary to Phil's and it made him shiver. 

"So your qualifications? What have you worked on before this?". The man, Mr. Smalls, was a bit...affirmative.

"I worked on the schools online newspapers in college. And I wrote for a newspaper in my old town. I previously had a job at a bookstore and I wrote a few short stories that got published in a book".

Mr. Smalls nodded. "Good. Interesting". He smirked focusing his gaze on Phil. "How about your home life. Is it steady? Nothing to distracting. No children, or pets? Elderly?".

Phil smiled, Dan popping into his mind. "Well I love with my husband. But nothing too much".

Mr. Smalls noticed. "Tell me more about your partner".

Phil nods, wondering what this has to do with the job.

He starts talking not noticing how interested Mr. Smalls looks as he talks about his husband. 

-|-


End file.
